The Truth Will Always Come Out
by Rhys40404
Summary: At the moment, just a quick PJ/Spencer thing. Written when I had writers block and was looking for inspiration.    Contains smut, with eventual slash. Any advice, constructive criticism, or a positive review in general would be helpful and appreciated. Rated M as a precaution, considering what will be coming in later chapters.


It was the first day this week that PJ didn't have any plans. He looked out the window. It was a sunny day. Maybe he could go out, see some friends. But that could always wait until after he had ate. Leaving his room, he walked through the house to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Nothing in there. He grabbed an apple off of the side, knowing it most likely belonged to his sister Teddy. He shrugged it off, knowing he could deal with her later.

He returned to his room, finishing the apple. He laid on his bed, contemplating what he could do today. The tapping on his window immediately brought him back to his senses. He got up, and opened the window, awaiting the person hidden just out of view. He turned, sat on his bed and then his gaze returned to the window, or rather, the person just climbing through it. Spencer, Teddy's ex-boyfriend. PJ froze. What was Spencer doing here? Then the words came out before he could stop himself. "What do you want?" The icy undertone making his words sounding a lot more vicious than he intended, he watched as Spencer flinched, before responding. "I came to see you PJ. I need to talk to you."

"You have nothing to say to me. You hurt my sister. You broke her heart. Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Because I have to tell you something. It's important."

PJ looked at him, analysing him with his gaze. "Fine, I'll give you five minutes."

"Thank you."

Spencer walked over to the bed and sat down next to PJ. He looked at him, opening his mouth as if to speak, before stopping himself. PJ could see him nervously shaking. He was getting annoyed now. His patience was thinning with every second that passed."So, what is it? What is so important that you feel the need to sneak into my room to tell me?""

"Well, um, the thing is, uh, I'm gay."

"Well, now you've told me you can-, wait, what?!" PJ was shocked. Spencer, gay? No. Not possible. He was just too into girls. He was always with a different girl. Always.

"The thing is… Skyler is my cousin. I never was cheating on Teddy, but I didn't want her to freak out or anything. I thought if I made it look like we were dating, Teddy would break up with me and I wouldn't have to tell her the truth. Only Skyler knows."

"That sounds fair. But why tell me?"

"Because Teddy told me about you PJ. She told me that you're gay too."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Spencer was surprised. Only Teddy knew he was gay, him admitting it to her when she had walked in on him in an uncompromising position with one of his friends.

"I don't know anybody else who is gay. And, well, being around you when I was dating Teddy, I fell for you. I think I'm in love with you. I think that you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You are always there for your friends and your family. You protect and defend what you believe in. You are funny and you are incredibly hot."

"Well… Umm… Err… Thanks, I guess. You too."

Spencer watched as PJ turned bright red and then turned to face him properly. He leaned in close and pressed his lips to PJ's.

"I love you."

PJ pulled away and looked at Spencer. He saw the glint in his eye. A glint of lust, of longing. Of unbridled desire. And PJ felt it too. He stood up and stripped down to his underwear, as Spencer did the same. PJ looked at Spencer and then pulled him onto the bed, holding him in a tight embrace. He explored Spencer's body with gentle kisses, while listening to the gasps of pleasure that Spencer was emitting. He worked his way further down Spencer's body, until he arrived at his waist and the top of the boy's briefs. His fingers traced the edge of the fabric, seeking entrance. He looked up at Spencer's face and saw the lust in the shining blue eyes above him. He grasped the hem of Spencer's briefs and pulled.

* * *

><p>PJ woke up in a cold sweat. He lifted the covers and realised that it had happened again. This was the fourth time it had happened in four days and each time he had had the same dream. He grabbed a towel and then got into the shower. He turned on the hot water and sank into the steam. And then the tears started to fall.<p>

"Why am I having these dreams? I'm not gay! I'm straight! I am!"

He felt the tears on his face mix with the heat from the shower. He felt dirty and, as the water soaked him, he felt his pain wash away. He knew what he would do. He would talk to Teddy. He had to tell her. She was the only person he could trust. The only person who would understand. The only person who wouldn't judge. He knew he had to tell her about the dreams. The things he had been thinking and feeling. He knew he had to tell her, before he did something dangerous.


End file.
